Whats UnKnown
by QuietShadowz
Summary: it all started when team guy had to get a new temporary captian now secrets are being reveled and Neji is strangly feeling hurt?pissed? regret? about what though?. on hold im going to compleatly re-write this poor excuse for a fic...
1. the mission

**Hehe sho im rewriting this because honestly it sucks **

**And thanks to all those namly:**

**zoe1995**

**Yoonlymilkshake**

**RedToy**

**and afew otherer i might be forgetting so if i did soryyyyyy**

**and so thanx to all who revewed and pm'ed me ecourageing and brain storming with me with out you guys this probably wouldent be continued yeah and obously i just need new insperation and some ecouragement inorder to update which you people obvously gave me and in great amounts so yeah this chapter is dedicated to you peoples who kept me going 3**

**NOW ON TO THE NEW AND IMPROVED CHAPTER OF UKNOWN SISTER**

* * *

Hearing a light swift knock on the door Tsunade lifted hjer head lazily muttering "come in"

Opening the door Tenten walkd in dressed in maroon ninja pants and a loose fitting (though not to loose as to get in the way and still showed some of her curves) blue-black shirt with standered ninja sandles. And bowed quickly and gracefully followed by her team mates Hyuuga Neji wherein loos fitting brown pants and a loose fitting white shirt (that still managed to show off some of him musles.). also bowing on turn and last but most certaintly not least Rock Lee konohas own self proclamed Green beast whereing his green spandex, bowing more deeply than neccicary.

"As you know you teams captain Guy injured himself in his last crazy "challenge" agenst his long time "rivle" Kakashi by attempting and failing I might add to …**-conjure up the craziest thing(or any thing really) you can think of Guy doing and failing miserably and/or something that gets him injured severly and put it in a revew or pm me if you like the one I like the best will appere here in place of dis note and you will get full credid for it -**…

So since guy injured him self so badly he wont be able to come on the next few missions

"WHAT!" screeched Lee

"meaning"Tsunade continued ignoring lees out burst " I will have to assign you a temporary captian for the time being, got it"

"But Tsunade-sama…"lee began

"_GOT IT" _Tsunade said raising her voice a vein visibly pulsing above her eye daring anyone to question her or elese fear being put through the wall.

"Hai" they said simotaniously

"alright then meet at the west gate at 6am with ebough supplies for atleast a three day mission , your are dismissed" tsunade announced.

With that the three shinobi filed out through the door "oh and neji I need to have a word with you so please stay" Tsunade said befor he left.

Hai tsunade-sama , tenten lee I'll meet you at the training grounds later to go over the mission. Both nodding they made there way to the training grounds .

* * *

Tsunade watched neji leave her office and as soon as the door was closed tsunade walked over to her secret stash of sake and poured her self aglass downed it in one gulp looked at the cup and then decide to just drink strait from the bottle. Sencing a precence behind her tsunade turned around.

"you really shouldn't drink so much baa-chan " a laughing voice said

"shut up I work hard I deserve a nice cup of sake once ina while" tsunade growled

"HA you call that a cup more like a bottle and pu leeze you hardly do anything anyway" said the voice playfully.

"I assume you heard the mission bacics _and_ what I said to the hyuuga." The hokage questioned

"Of course I did baa-chan" came the reply

"Then get out and let me enjoy my sake befor I get back to my oh soo _glamorous_ life of paper work damn it." Tsunade yelled throwing the nearest object at the figure which happened to be another bottle of sake.

"yes of course my _dearest _baa-chan" said the figure jumping out of they way and quickly exiting the room as the hokage crumpled over the smashed bottle of her favorit drink "NOOOO MY SAKEEEEEE" tsunades cries were probably heared throughout the village

* * *

The next day tenten lee and neji made there way over to the west gate all the while Lee carring on about poor guy-sensei this and how youth ful the morning was and all other kinds of stuff while running around like a maniac.

Tenen and neji casualy walked side by side tenten sighing in annoyance at lees antics.

Lee you should be more quiet you don't want to wake up all of the villagers and besides your wasting your energy neji stated in his cool calm moniton voice.

"Ahh yes Neji-kun your are right I shall try my best to calm down now or i will run around konoha 500 times on my hands and if i cant do that i will do 3000 push ups ..on my pinkys an dif i cantdo that...

"Lee that so isnt helping you calm down." Tenten interupted lee mid rant.

After a few minutes they reached their destination with afew minuets to spare.

Neji and Tenten sat down on a stone bench waiting for the new member of their team to arrive and right as it turned 6:00 figure apered

Hello im Risa and starting now I will be your captian. The figure now known as risa said as she walked out of the shadows

**Well so what do you think new improved way better and the next chapter will be up hopfully tomarrow and yeah soo please revew and give any ideas and feed back , jutsu name s possably I deas for well any thing pairings so please revew or pm me or I'll hafta decide myself and what fun is that and it gives me the very evil writes block also please excuse any typos and feel free to point them out an dREVIEW...please? :3**

**3 QuietShadowz**

**p.s a new title i am looking for one and a new um the thingy that tells about the story befro you read it the description yeah so and suggestions would be welcomed ^^**


	2. Mission start!

So thanks to zoe1995 and my sister QuietForest (but im tring to get her to change her name to ChildOfTheRock cuz thats the title me and my dad gave her so please dont steal it kay) otherwise i swear i may have never updated ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto kapeesh

Talking

_Thoughts_

_**Recap/flashbacks**_

xXxX- Whats UnKnown -XxXx

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_**Neji and Tenten sat down on a stone bench waiting for the new member of their team to arrive and right as it turned 6:00 figure appeared**_

_**Hello I'm Risa and starting now I will be your captain. The figure now known as Risa said as she walked out of the shadow**_

The reactions of team 10 were all very different the moment team 10 saw their new captain

Neji;s face was impassive as always but inside his head he kept thinking "whoa this girl looks kinda like tenten"

Tenten's eyes flashed angily for a moment but lukily, no one noticed.

Neji and Tenten stood up and introduced themselves while Lee sat there and gawked at her for a moment then looked at Tenten and then back at her with a confused look on his face the whole time before snapping to attention.

"KONNICHIWA MY NAME IS ROCK LEE IT'S A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU TAICHO!" Lee anounced "I am sure we will have a most youthful mission!"

"It's nice to meet you to lee-san and please just call me Risa" Risa said while trying to contain her laughter.

Risa was about 5" 6' in height had Bright Amber eyes very similer to tentens, wore black baggy pants, a short sleeve v-cut black shirt with a long-sleeved mesh shirt underneath , a long black over coat and standard black ninja sandals.  
Her reddish brown hair was tied up in a sloppy bun with a black lace. Her bangs just barely covered her eyes and her hieate was tied around her neck

"Hai Risa-san" lee replied flashing her the nice guy pose

"We should get going we already have wasted enough time just sitting here" Neji broke in

"Ah yes of course hyuuga-san we mustn't keep the dyamo waiting now should we?"She replied

"ten ten-san take the right lee-san take the left Hyuuga-san take the rear" Risa commanded "now let's move out" the team members all took their respective positions and jumped into the trees.

"Okay here's the plan we get to the fire dyamos palace, and then escort him to a meeting with the earth dyamo, guard him, escort him back." Risa told them "when we are escorting the dyamo we' will keep in these positions the dyamo in the middle"

"Hai" Tenten, Neji and lee all said at once.

* * *

Team 10 and Risa continued on for another half an hour when Neji stopped abruptly activating his byakugan.

"Were surrounded" he said calmly

"How many" Risa asked

"over 30"

"Damn everyone get back to back"risa barked "okay we'll find out what they want otherwise all I can say is don't die"

All at once the rouge Nin jumped out from the trees cutting off any possible escape routes they were all dressed in black with nothing identifying them or

showing any relation to any villages. They all were poised battle ready as if waiting for some unknown sign to attack they waited a few more seconds and like

clockwork the rouge ninja all sprung into action. The konoha ninja all jumped on the defense. Neji deflected a few kunai and struck one of the rouges in the temple

with a powerful jyuken strike killing him instantly. Lee jumped right into the fray punching and kicking every foe that came near him. Tenten blocked a sword aimed at

her head and quickly slashed the Nins throat. More nin were rushing in from all sides there were in fact way more than thirty they needed help NOW. Tenten flashed Risa a desperate look to which Risa only nodded and then quickly turned and kicked an enemy Nin in the face

Tenten sprung into the trees and channeled some chakra into a small seal on her wrist making her chakra spike highering it to the level of a very powerful Anbu captain quickly she weaved some hand seals

"Kage bushin no jutsu" she muttered under her breath "you know what to do" she told her clone who immediately started throwing all matter of projectiles at their foes. Tenten then undid both her buns reveling two small scrolls that she kept hidden inside them and unsealed a Raven Anbu mask and an Anbu outfit again she made a few hand seals

"Kuikku fuku Henkō no jutsu! (1)" she proclaimed and her outfit changed from her regular outfit of a long sleeved Chinese styled maroon shirt and black ninja pants

(so kind of like her shippuden outfit but maroon and black and no ginormo scroll) to an ANBU black ops outfit complete with a short sleeve black shirt showing the spiral tattoo on her right shoulder, black and gray armor, arm guards, shin guards, and standard baggy black ninja pants.

Placing her Raven mask over her face she quickly jumped into the fray

* * *

**so did you like it? and thanx to my sister for supplying me with what kind of anbu mask and lots of encouragement and to zoe1995 you guys are the best**

**pleasepleaseplease revew **

**(1) its somthing like quick cloths change no jutsu. please help me with jutsu pm or revew! please**


End file.
